Lights out
by N. Halifax
Summary: A blackout in New York for one night after a huge storm, what will everyone do? Not squad room, but thier personal lives, mostly Olivia story!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: had to do this story cause it has been buzzing and bothering me while I try to pay attention in science (I hate that subject) just a story I think it would be interesting! So here it goes! Got a new thing tell me what your favorite part of the story is, so I know what type of thing to write! Enjoy!

"He has a kid in there, so go easy, ok?" Elliot told one of the SWAT members, as they were getting ready to arrest a perp.

"You got it. How old is the kid?" the SWAT member asked as he handed each SVU member a bulletproof vest.

"Around 10, so no unnecessary shots" Olivia said as she grabbed the vest.

"SWAT does like guns but were not stupid" Another Swat member said smiling as he went in the SWAT truck to get a flashlight, "where the hell is Damien?" he asked one of their tech assistants, who was sitting at a computer looking at the blueprints for the house they were about to go into.

"I called, he's on his way," the assistant answered who looked like she was in her twenties.

"Dude is always somewhere on his days off" A SWAT member stated as he sat on the edge of the truck.

Just then they heard a screech from brakes of a car, everyone turned around and saw a nice blue Porsche pull over, with techno music blaring.

"Here he is" The tech girl said as she saw Damien's car.

"That's your guy? What the hell is he rich?" Fin asked giving a confused look, starring at the nice car.

"He's dad is the AD for FBI and uncle is chief of police, but before you say anything his actually pretty good at his job. Yes that is our guy, actually lead officer," one of the SWAT members answered.

A guy who looked liked he was 30, came out of the car, he was wearing a nice beige blazer, with faded jeans and a nice dress shirt, and very expense sunglasses.

"We ruin you date?" The tech girl asked teasing as he walked over to the truck with the SWAT and detectives around.

"Never sweetheart, I'm always open for you, Courtney, what's the situation?" Damien asked smiling as he took off his sunglasses and put them on the inside of his blazer and revealed charming blue eyes. Olivia just smirked thinking how cute he looked.

"Hostage, get your charming ass in uniform, hurry up" a SWAT member said pushing him toward the truck.

"I will, and don't touch my blazer," Damien said smiling as he took off the blazer "hold that for me will you?" he said teasing as he handed the blazer to his colleague, who just rolled his eyes and grabbed it and threw it into the van.

"Whose case?" Damien asked as he took off his shirt, revealing very tight abs and biceps, Courtney and Olivia just smiled.

"SVU, 10 year old boy, so no punching, cause your uncle doesn't want to hear it again from IAB" a SWAT member answered as he threw an extra shirt they had in the truck at Damien.

"Those are detectives?" Damien asked as he pulled on the shirt and grabbed his vest.

"Yea, Stabler, Benson, Munch and Tutuola" Elliot introduced as he pointed to each detectives.

"Cool, nice to meet you," Damien said smiling, and flashing a charming smile at Olivia as he picked up his gun.

"Hey D, this is your best way in" Courtney said pointing to the blueprint. Damien looked at the computer and nodded.

"You got it. Stabler and Tutuola, go with these two guys from the front," Damien said pointing to two SWAT members. "Il get the right side of the house, Michaels you get left, Benson and Munch, and you two, go from the back" Damien said as he passed a gun to one of his members and jumped out of the truck.

"You going in your jeans, not uniform is it?" Olivia said looking at his jeans.

"Haven't you heard, it's easier to beat someone up in jeans" Damien said smiling as he put on his earpiece.

"SVU you didn't hear that," Courtney yelled out from the van and rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind him, he got in trouble in Boston for punching rapists, oh by the way those were all accidents" A SWAT member said smiling as he walked to the back with Olivia and John, who just smirked.

"Ready boys and girl" Damien asked over the earpiece as he slowly went from the side of the house.

"I'm here also" Courtney butted in through her radio.

"Fine sorry, ready boys and girls" Damien said smiling.

"Now that Courtney is, yes we are, lets do it" A SWAT member said smiling as he stood next to Elliot and Fin.

"Your up front, call it" Damien replied.

"Copy that" the SWAT member said as he motioned for Elliot to knock on the door. Elliot nodded.

"Omar Martinez, this is the police, open the door or we'll open it for you" Elliot yelled out as he banged on the door. There was no sound, Elliot motioned for the SWAT to take down the door. They slammed the door down, the door got slammed from the back as well, Damien and Michaels waited for conformation from the side of the house.

The SWAT members walked in first with the detectives following, all of them pointed their guns at the perp since he was holding a gun to the terrified 10 year-old boy's head.

A SWAT member clicked on and off on his radio, which Damien and Michaels knew meant they had a problem.

"Where?" Damien asked, the SWAT member clicked twice, which meant the living room.

"Ok, keep him distracted from the windows, I got an idea" Damien said as he pulled his gun behind his back. Everyone heard him so Elliot decided to talk to the perp.

"Look, Omar you're not helping yourself, just let him go and we can talk about this" Elliot tried to calm him down.

"I don't talk to no pig" Omar replied with a disgusted face looking at Elliot, and gripped the gun tighter.

Damien unlocked the window from the outside with a lock device. He slowly pulled it open and cut the screen, he climbed in, and saw everyone pointing their guns at the perp in the living room, he took off his gun, and slowly walked behind all of them.

Olivia heard someone behind her and slowly turned, Damien just put his finger on his lips to shush her, she just nodded and kept her gun pointed at Omar.

Damien waved down one of his guys and showed him a signal that none of the SVU team had any idea what it meant. The SWAT member just nodded and moved slowly with Damien behind Omar.

Damien grabbed Omar around the neck with one arm and grabbed the gun and lifted it up in the air with his other hand. The SWAT member punched Omar, causing him to let go of the kid. Olivia grabbed the child and pulled him out of the house.

"You stupid son of a…" Damien mumbled as he pulled Omar down on the ground, still trying to get the gun out of his hands.

Fin jumped in and kneeled down on Omar's hand, Damien punched him in the face, and pressed against his neck even more. Omar finally let go of the gun, Elliot and Munch grabbed him and dragged him outside to read him his rights.

"You ok man?" Fin asked as he put out his hand out for Damien.

"Yea I'm ok, thanks" Damien answered as he pulled himself up.

"No problem, thanks boys" Fin thanked all of them as he left the house.

"No problem" Damien said as he walked out behind him.

"Looks like jeans did come in handy" Olivia said smiling.

"Yea, I never got your first name, Benson" Damien said smiling as he walked over to her.

"Olivia, I never got your last name, Damien" Olivia said smiling as she put out her hand.

"Sawyer, no one calls me that unless I'm in trouble" Damien said smiling as he shook her hand.

"Hey D, homicide called they need us, lets get going" Courtney yelled out from the truck.

"D? She your girlfriend?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Who Courtney? No way, she's a very old childhood friend, only one that calls me that, it was nice meeting you Olivia, hope we see each other soon but not the same situation as today," Damien said smiling as he headed for the truck.

"Right back at you" Olivia said smiling as she got in her squad car and drove off to the precinct.

A/N: just opening chapter cause Damien will be in next chapter, so figured I do the introduction first, so no need for flashback later on! Blackout will be next chapter! Leave reviews please, so I know if people are actually reading my story!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for reviews from all of you! Here's the next chapter!

"Liv I got a question" Melinda said smiling while she was sitting at a diner getting lunch with Casey and Olivia.

"What?" Olivia asked putting down the water she was sipping.

"Did he pay for you're heart with his visa or his master card?" Melinda said laughing, Casey burst out with laughter.

"Were not dating, were just friends" Olivia answered rolling her eyes. Her and Damien hung out a lot but weren't going out, they became instant friends after the case and were friends for the next 5 months after they met.

"Seriously Melinda, they aren't dating, he's her boy toy" Casey said laughing. Melinda started laughing hysterically.

"He is not my boy toy, you two are unbelievable" Olivia said defensively, but liking the idea of him being her boy toy since he had the body for it, she quickly shook that thought out of her head knowing that he was a awesome friend and she didn't need her two friends making him seem something he is not.

"I bet he is gay," Melinda said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"He is not," Olivia said defensively.

"Now that you mention it, he dresses pretty nice for a straight guy, c'mon what straight 30 year old guy wears expensive suites and expensive sun glasses. Liv, from that we can conclude that he is gay" Casey said laughing. Melinda started laughing with her.

"He is not gay, he just has nice style and his family is rich, since is mom owns some kind of high price company, he gets expensive nice stuff from his sisters, its not like he's a snobby rich guy" Olivia said looking at them.

"If your not going to date him, can I?" Casey asked smiling, Melinda smiled and Olivia just rolled her eyes.

"Can I get some of that action? I know I'm married with kids, but he is too hot to be just friends with you" Melinda asked smiling, both girls teasing Olivia on purpose.

"Go ahead, cause I'm not dating him, not that I would mind but he's just too young, Casey you can have him, he's your age" Olivia said smiling.

"Score!" Casey yelled out smiling. All three girls laughed.

"Lets get back to work, it's raining like crazy, and traffic is insane," Olivia suggested after they finished their lunch. All of them got up and grabbed their coats.

"Yea, lets go, I want Damien's phone number or shall I say your boy toy's number" Casey said smiling obviously kidding since she was dating a guy already.

"I want the number to that service also," Melinda said smiling.

"Shut up both of you, lets go" Olivia said smiling as she opened the door to the diner, but the wind pushed it closed, hitting Olivia in the face. Melinda and Casey started laughing hysterically at this.

"Maybe, the boy toy can lend you his Armani sunglasses, so you can cover up a bruise" Casey said trying not to burst with laughter, Melinda started laughing, Casey burst with out laughing.

"Shut up" Olivia mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"Casey which Armani glasses since he has like 20 pairs of sunglasses?" Melinda asked smiling.

"Probably brown cause of her eyes, since straight guys always like to match everything" Casey said in a sarcastic voice.

"Shut up, let's go" Olivia said smiling and opened the door to the diner. They ran for Olivia's squad car and got in quick, but they were already soaked since it was raining really hard and was raining all day.

"Does Damien like his Porsche to be wet?" Casey asked not being able to resist not messing with Olivia.

"Never, so he just hired a unicorn to lick off the rain" Olivia answered in a sarcastic voice and smiled. Both girls just smiled as Olivia turned on the car and drove toward the precinct, while dropping off Melinda at the lab and Casey at her office.

"Don't take off your jacket, Fin and Munch just called, they found out where our perp has been hiding and they will meet us there" Elliot said as Olivia walked in the squad room.

"Lets go" Olivia said as she followed Elliot outside.

Fin and Munch were sitting in the SWAT truck, with the SWAT members and waiting for Olivia and Elliot. They finally showed up, both of them ran inside the truck, since now it was raining dangerously.

"Hey" Elliot greeted as he rain his hand threw his already soaked hair.

"Hey, were all set up, just waiting for you two" Damien said smiling as he handed each of them a towel and a vest. He was dressed in uniform same as the other SWAT members. Fin and Munch had their vest on already. Elliot and Olivia wiped their faces and hair with the towel and put on the vest.

"You guys ready?" Elliot asked as grabbed an earpiece and handed one to Olivia. They both put it on and Courtney hooked up everyone to the same channel

"Yea, John, liv, Jimmy and I go from front, Elliot, Fin and Anderson get back, you two choose which side of house you want" Damien instructed everyone, everyone nodded and grabbed their guns from the shelf inside the truck. Everyone ran for their positions, the rain was coming down hard, it was already dark even though it was only 3 in the afternoon.

Jimmy went first up the steps, John followed, Olivia followed and Damien went behind her. Elliot confirmed everyone was in place from the back.

Olivia banged on the door, "Miguel Rivera, this is the police, open up now," She yelled. Complete silence from the inside, John motioned for them knock down the door, Jimmy and Damien knocked down the door.

Damien ran in first, with his gun in front of him, Jimmy followed, Olivia and John went in. The perp was holding a gun, Damien and Jimmy focused on him. The perp saw Olivia and lifted his gun toward her, Damien saw he was about to pull the trigger, before he had time to shoot him, he went in front of Olivia, the perp pulled the trigger, and hit Damien and knocked him down to the ground by the hard blow.

Jimmy shot the perp in the arm, causing him to drop the gun, Elliot and Fin ran and grabbed him, and slammed his stomach against the floor to put the handcuffs on him. John went over and took the gun.

"Are you ok?" Olivia asked, who was on the ground as well, after he fell down, she fell down with him, he was almost directly on top of her.

"Yea, I'm cool, damn that hurts" Damien said as he peeled off the bullet from his vest.

"Good, now get off of me" Olivia said smiling.

"Oh sorry" Damien said smiling as he got up, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Thanks, I do need to breath once in a while, thanks for taken the bullet" Olivia said smiling.

"Of course, you have any plans tonight?"

"Nope, with this rain I'm staying inside, when I get home"

"Good, movie night tonight?"

"Sure, you're renting the movie" Olivia said smiling.

"Ok, what time?" Damien asked smiling.

"8, I have to get going, Il see you later" Olivia said smiling as she headed for the door.

"Bye" Damien yelled out and looked at the bullet he had in his hands.

"Are you two dating?" Anderson asked appearing behind him.

"No, just friends" Damien answered and headed for the door.

"How come?" Anderson asked as he followed him to the front door.

"I don't know, were just friends, she's hot but I don't know, age difference I guess" Damien answered and made a run for the truck through the rain. Anderson ran after him and followed him inside the truck.

"She is pretty hot" Anderson agreed as they went inside and took off their vests.

"Yea, I know, but I wouldn't mind dating her even though we have an age difference between us, I think its just too weird for her to date a guy who is younger then her." Damien said as he took off his soaked shirt and looked at the bruise that was already forming on his chest.

"Its in style, all the cool kids do it" Anderson said laughing, Damien just laughed, wishing Olivia didn't have a problem with dating a younger guy.

Olivia got home at 7:30, it was still raining and thunder was getting pretty loud. She was glad Damien was coming over because it was getting pretty scary outside and she didn't want to be alone in her apartment.

She ordered pizza, and sat down to watch a movie that was already playing on T.V. She finally heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and started laughing as she was Damien was completely soaked and water was dripping from his hair and his jacket.

"Don't you have a Porsche?" She asked smiling as she moved out of the doorway for him to come in.

"I do, but no parking anywhere near here, so I had to park a couple of blocks away and run over here, I got the movie" He said pulling out a DVD case from his pocket.

"What did you get?" She asked taking it from him.

"Your favorite" he teased smiling as he took off his wet jacket.

"Dumb and Dumber, we watched this so many times," She said smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Its funny every time" He said smiling.

"Fine, I ordered pizza, it should be here soon" Olivia said as she opened her DVD player and put the movie inside.

"Pizza, we ate that so many times," He said mockingly as he lay down on her couch.

"Its good every time" she said smiling as she walked over to the couch "get your feet off, I want to sit" she said smiling and looking at him lying down.

"No, I'm ok, thanks though" he said smiling.

"I'm warning you, get up" she said smiling.

"Or what?" he provoked on purpose. She smiled and sat on his legs. He smiled and pulled out his legs from under her and put them on her lap. She laughed and pushed them off. He laughed and sat up.

"Told you," she said smiling as she lay down and rested her head on his lap. He just smiled and looked down at her beautiful brown eyes, he wanted to kiss her so bad. "What?" she interrupted his thoughts. He realized he was still looking at her.

"Nothing, are you going to press play on this movie or what?" he asked smiling; she just rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote and pressed play.

They sat for another hour, and started a friendly argument about the movie, that they argued every time they watched the movie.

"No Liv, he's dumb and he's dumber," Damien argued.

"No he's not, I watched this movie with you how many times, trust me I know, Jim Carrey is dumber, Jeff Daniels is dumb" Olivia defended. At this moment of the night Damien was laying on the reclining part of the couch and she was lying next to him, her feet against his.

"But liv, I watched it with you, and maybe even more, so I would know better" Damien defended; his hand was around her and his palm resting on her back.

"I'm as stubborn as you, so there's no point of arguing" Olivia said looking up at him.

"Fine, but you know I'm right" he said smiling.

"I will get you back…" Olivia started to say, but the whole apartment went dark.

"Liv?" Damien called out.

"Damien?" She called back.

"Do you have some super powers you didn't tell me about?" he asked teasing, wrapping his arm around her.

"I wish. Must be blackout cause of the storm," Olivia said smiling, feeling so safe sitting next to him.

"Ok, stay here, Il check" He said and got up, she heard him trip over something. She started laughing. "I think I might need light for this" he called out holding his leg and getting up.

"There's a flashlight in my kitchen, but I can hardly see anything, so it might take a while to find it" she called back.

"Ok, I got an idea" he said as he felt for his jacket and pulled out his Ipod.

"What the hell is that?" she asked when she saw something glowing in the dark.

"My Ipod" he answered.

"You carry that around with you, your such a loser" she teased laughing.

"Shut up" he said laughing.

He tried some lamps but they didn't have electricity either, he looked out the window and the whole city didn't have electricity. Olivia came behind him and touched his back. He got startled and jumped up.

"Don't just appear like that, it's a blackout, what's the matter with you?" He said smiling.

"Sorry, but you got scared" She said smiling and teasing him.

"No I didn't, I got startled, that's different," he said defensively. She just laughed and looked out the window. Her hair brushing against his face, he smelled her shampoo for a second and just wanted to grab her and kiss her at that moment, she looked so beautiful with only the small light of his Ipod between them.

"Wow, that's a big blackout," she said staring at dark city. She thought he was so cute, and she was completely turned on when he wrapped his arm around her, but she couldn't kiss him since she knew they were only friends.

"Yea, lets go find a flashlight, cause my Ipod wont be able to last all night" he said taking her hand and leading her toward the kitchen while he shined the way with his Ipod.

"Show me the light," she laughed letting him lead her to the kitchen. He just laughed.

"Ok, where in this mess is your flashlight?" he asked teasing.

"It is not a mess," she said defensively as she started opening cabinets to find her flashlight that she hardly ever used.

"If you say so," he said smiling while he helped her. She was looking through a cabinet when she heard him fall.

"What did you do now?" she asked smiling.

"I fell, close the cabinet doors when you finish" he groaned as he got up.

"I figured. Easier to find if we knew which cabinets we went through, where are you? I can't see you," she asked.

"I'm here," he said placing one hand on her back. "You know easier to find if I have my leg," he said rubbing his leg where he hit it.

"You aren't very useful in the dark, he keep falling down," she said laughing as she opened another cabinet.

"I have the light, so don't offend me," he threatened smiling.

"Not for long, found it" She said smiling as she pulled out a flashlight from one shelf.

"Watch when it doesn't work," he said laughing.

"Don't jinx it," she said smiling. She clicked on it and it didn't come on.

"Told you, let me see it" he said smiling as he took the flashlight and gave her the Ipod. He grabbed the flashlight and opened it and turned the batteries around and closed it, he clicked it and it came on.

"Ok maybe you are a little useful" She said smiling as she turned off the Ipod, he smiled and shined the light in her eyes teasingly. She slapped him on the shoulder. He started laughing.

"You have any candles? Cause judging by your lack of knowledge for emergencies and house stuff, this wont last all night" he said smiling.

"Yea, maybe, c'mon lets go check," Olivia said leading him into the bathroom.

"When I was little and I lived in Europe for awhile, we had blackouts a lot, so my cousins and I always played games, so lets play a game" He suggested as she looked for candles.

"Ok, what do you have in mind?"

"You get one question, the other person has to answer it and truthfully, none of that lying or hinting around the answer, true answer and honest answer, deal?"

"Deal…found some candles, I think I have some in bedroom, c'mon," she said handing him a couple of candles as he followed her to her bedroom.

"Ok, you want to ask first?"

"Sure, um…what's your dirty little secret?" she asked smiling.

"Um…I used to listen to the Backstreet Boys," he said smiling.

"I said dirty not lame little secret," Olivia said laughing.

"Ok, ok, um…when I was 9 I had a crush on my next door neighbor…until I found out she was related to me" he said scratching his head. Olivia started laughing hysterically.

"I was small and I didn't know she was my cousin, my turn, what's your dirty little secret?" he asked smiling.

"Um…when I was 5 I stole my mom's lipstick," she answered smiling.

"Boring!" he yelled out smiling.

"I never told anyone that and she never found out, so it's a dirty little secret," Olivia said smiling as she found some candles.

"Its not dirty, unless you pretended you were someone when you put it on, and for my sake I don't want to know what you pretended" he said smiling as he followed her to the living room.

"I was 5, how bad can it get, seriously you have a bad mind, anyway my turn" Olivia said smiling as she lit some candles on fire.

"I'm just kidding, but it would be adorable to see you with lipstick all over your face at 5, go ahead ask away"

"Ok, um…if you had to choose one to be deserted on a island with who would it be, Fin or Elliot?" Olivia asked as she lit the last candle on fire and sat on the couch. Damien walked over and sat next to her.

"Um…can I get better choices, throw some girls in there" he said smiling, Olivia laughed and put her legs on his lap, he placed his hands on her knees and smiled.

"Nope, between them two, choose" Olivia said smiling, feeling a tingle as he touched her knees.

"Um…can I throw both of them into the water for you?" he asked smiling.

"No, choose one"

"Ok, um…Fin because he's more laid back, and he doesn't have a temper" Damien answered. Olivia started laughing; he looked at her and thought how beautiful she looked with the candlelight flickering in her brown eyes, next thing he knew his lips were on hers. He realized what he did and pulled back.

"Did you just kiss me?" Olivia asked sort of shocked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't, I mean, I don't know, I'm sorry" he blurted out, his hand was on her thigh he pulled his hand back, wanting to kick himself for just blowing a wonderful evening.

"Don't be" she said and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, she wasn't sure why she kissed him at that moment, but she just needed to, it seemed the right thing to do and something she wanted to do for awhile.

He kissed her back, but then pulled back "wait were kissing now? I mean is that right? We are just friends." He wanted to shoot himself at that moment for saying that and for pulling out of their kiss.

"We were kissing, not anymore" Olivia said with a smirk, he smirked and pulled her on top of his lap, one leg on each side of his body, he starred up at her eyes and smiled. She smiled and started kissing him. He grabbed her body and pulled her closer to him.

Both of them feeling an amazing spark as their bodies touched, both of them smiled at the same time as their lips touched. Olivia's phone rang.

"I have to get that, sorry," she whispered as she got off of him and went to her bedroom to get her phone. Damien just smiled watching her.

"Benson"

"Hey liv. Its me" Elliot said when he heard her voice.

"Hey El, is everything ok?"

"Yea, Kathy and the kids came over luckily before the blackout, so just called to see if you wanted to come over cause I don't want you to be alone during a blackout"

"Oh thanks, but I was hanging out with Damien when the lights went off so I'm not alone, but thanks though"

"No problem, tell him to stay there until the lights come back, I don't want you alone in that apartment without electricity, should I call Casey to check if she's ok?" Elliot asked

"I'll call her, what about Fin and Munch?"

"Called them, they were hanging out when the power went out so right now they are stuck at John's apartment"

"Poor Fin, you want me to call Cragen also?"

"Its ok, I'll call him, I have to go the twins want to play monopoly, I'll talk to you later, goodnight"

"Ok, have fun, goodnight" Olivia said and closed her phone. She opened it again to call Casey, she felt someone touch her waist, she turned around and Damien was smiling.

"It's a blackout, don't do that," she said smiling.

"Sorry, who was it?" Damien asked as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Elliot, just to check and make sure I wasn't alone, give me one second I have to call Casey to check on her" Olivia said smiling and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, he smiled and started kissing her. Olivia pulled out of the kiss after a while "Hey, let me get this over with so I can be all yours after" Olivia whispered smiling and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You can have two seconds if that's my reward after" he said smiling and gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room. She just smiled and dialed the phone.

"Hello" A very giggly Casey answered.

"Hey Casey, its me"

"Hey liv…hold on" Casey said, Olivia just smiled since she knew she was with her boyfriend. "Back, what's up?"

"Just making sure your not alone, but hearing giggles I could tell you're with Chris" Olivia said smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Yea, are you with the boy toy, I mean Damien?" Casey asked smiling.

"Yes I am, Elliot called to check on me so I'm passing the good spirited torch" Olivia said smiling. "Casey are you there?" Olivia asked when Casey never answered her.

"Sorry, I was in a middle of a make out session, don't you think blackouts are fun?" Casey asked laughing.

"Oh god, go back to making out with Chris, if you need anything just call ok?"

"I will, same for you, go make out with Damien" Casey teased. Olivia smiled knowing she had to mess with her.

"I will, bye," Olivia said smiling.

"Wait, did you just say you will?" Casey asked shocked that she didn't say something defensive.

"Yes I did, bye Casey" Olivia said smiling.

"Wait, you cant just leave me on a cliff hanger…Chris hold on, girl talk time…Olivia you must tell me what the situation is with you guys during a blackout" Casey said very interested.

"Next time, Chris wants you, go, bye, bye Casey" Olivia said smiling and hung up the phone. She started laughing thinking how Casey got interested in a matter of seconds.

"You ok, laugh factory?" Damien asked appearing at the door smiling watching Olivia laugh.

"Yea, Casey has issues with gossip, its funny" Olivia said smiling. Damien smiled and walked over to her. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, he wrapped his arms around body and kept on kissing her.

They stumbled to her bed and fell on it; she was lying on top of him. He stroked her hair as he kissed her lightly. She pulled up his shirt and unbuckled his belt. He started unbuttoning her shirt, she grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, she just smiled when she looked at his muscles. He pulled her down by her arms and started kissing her and pulled off her shirt.

Olivia woke up at 3, she turned over to the other side, but Damien wasn't there. There was still no light anywhere only the light from the candles around her apartment. She heard some kind of noise from her kitchen. She got up and put on one of her shirts and walked over to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Damien with a bed sheet around his waist and eating cake.

She went behind him and pulled the bed sheet off. He turned around quickly and covered his main part with the plate he had in his hands.

"Charming, I hope you didn't cake on you" Olivia teased, staring at his amazing body.

"You're wishing I did," he said smiling, standing completely naked in her kitchen.

"Maybe a little" Olivia confessed and smiled.

"Can I get that bed sheet now, or you like the men in your kitchen to be naked?"

"Men? You're not a man" She teased him on purpose. He smiled and put the plate down on the counter top and ran after her, she started laughing and started running for her bedroom. He grabbed her and pressed her up against a wall in her hallway. He's body touching hers.

"You didn't say that last night," He whispered smiling as he planted small kisses on her.

"You want to prove it again?" She asked smiling as she started kissing his neck.

"Hell yes" he answered smiling. He grabbed her by her thighs and lifted her up against the wall; she wrapped her legs around his body and started kissing him. He grabbed the bed sheet from her hands and put it over his shoulder as he carried her to the bedroom.

Damien woke up, he looked over at a clock it said 3, he looked at his watch and it said 7, he figured the electricity came back and messed up the setting for the clock. A bed sheet was up to his waist; he was completely naked under it. He looked over at Olivia who was sleeping peacefully.

He laid there watching her, thinking how beautiful she was 'how the hell did I get her to talk to me in the first place, let alone have sex with me?' he asked himself, 'twice in one night' he added to his thoughts and just smiled.

He didn't want to disturb her; he moved closer to her and put his arm around her stomach. She smiled as she felt his hand on her stomach; she placed her hand over his.

"Morning" she said smiling, her eyes still closed. Damien looked up not realizing she was awake already.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked kissing her lightly on her soft shoulder.

"Yea, you did," she answered smiling still not opening her eyes.

"I'm sorry, can I make it up to you?" he asked smiling as he kissed her neck softly and placing one hand on her waist.

"Massage and coffee" she answered finally opening her eyes and taking his hand and guiding it her shoulder and removing it from her waist.

"Which one you want first?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Bring me coffee, and then you have to give me a massage" Olivia said smiling and kissed him gently on the lips. He smiled and got up to get his boxers. He felt her eyes on him.

"Were you just checking me out?" He asked smiling pulling on his boxers.

"I was adoring your ass, problem?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Nope, adore and touch if you want," He said smiling as he gave her a kiss and went to the kitchen. Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes.

She got up and grabbed a shirt and some panties from her drawer. She smiled the whole time thinking how hot he is 'how the hell did I get him?' she asked herself 'he is hot, a complete gentlemen, he's rich and he is amazing in bed' she told herself 'I should know, I had him twice in one night' she thought and smiled at that thought.

"Coffee, my brown eyed girl" he interrupted her thoughts, carrying two coffee cups.

"Thank you, my blue eyed cutie" she said smiling and taking one cup from him and climbing into bed again. He smiled and sat down next to her.

"You working today?" he asked looking at her take a sip of coffee.

"Of course, plus after this blackout might be more cases then usual" she answered and looked at he's body and smiled.

"Why are you smiling? I was that good that you smile after a couple of hours of the orgasm?" He asked smiling. She started laughing.

"You wish," She answered smiling but in her mind the answer was 'yes'

"You might get a orgasm with my massage, I'm the master of those" he said smiling and giving her a kiss.

"I got massages from you before, your not that good, maybe semi-orgasm good" she said smiling.

"Those were friend massages, I couldn't put all my effort into it cause you would get orgasm, and I don't like my friends moaning and me not being able to kiss them" Olivia started laughing hysterically.

"Ok, c'mon, Mr. Conceded, lets see what you got" Olivia said smiling as she put her coffee down and laid down on her stomach.

"Are you're sure? Cause I'm pretty good, by the way don't moan too loud" He said smiling as he sat on top of her.

"Cocky" Olivia said in between fake coughs. He just laughed and started massaging her shoulders softly. She closed her eyes and smiled, she melted with every stroke from his hand.

"You enjoying?" He asked smiling as he saw her smile.

"Oh, very much" she answered; he smiled and slowly moved his hands to her lower back. She was completely melting now, since when he gave her a massage before he always stayed on the shoulders cause they were strictly friends.

"Oh god" Olivia mumbled completely enjoying the massage.

"No moaning," he warned smiling as he massaged her whole back slowly.

"Il try" she said smiling. He just smiled. Her phone rang. "No, no, no" she groaned hating to move.

"Work probably, and I'm pretty sure its yes, yes, yes" he said as he gave her a kiss on her lower back and got off and lay down next to her. A tingle just went through her body as he gave her a kiss on her back, she smiled and grabbed her phone.

"Benson, ok, Il be right there" Olivia said very disappointed she had to go to work.

"Work?" he asked looking over at her.

"Of course, I have to go," She said giving him a kiss.

"Yea, me too" he said getting up. She gave him a look cause she knew he wasn't on call today. "Oh not cause I have to be somewhere, just cause you have to go, I figured I have to go since its your apartment" He said smiling. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You want to come over tonight?" she asked smiling as she grabbed some jeans from her closet.

"If your going to be here, hell yea," he said smiling and playfully slapping her ass.

"No touching," she said smiling and playfully slapping his ass.

"You can touch, I don't mind," he said smiling and pulling on his jeans. "You want to touch my lead singer before I put him on the tour bus?" he asked laughing, Olivia laughed and threw a pillow at him.

"I have to go, maybe tonight," She said smiling as she pulled on a shirt.

"Ok, Il see you tonight, let me get a kiss" he said coming closer to her. She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"You might need a shirt," she said smiling.

"I was going to get that," he said sarcastically as he realized he didn't put on his shirt. He found the shirt he was wearing the other night and pulled it on. He went over to her and hugged her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck; she knew both of them felt so comfortable around each other since they were friends before.

"Il see you tonight, buttercup" he whispered smiling and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and gave him a kiss. He smiled and went outside.

She just smiled; she was finally dating the guy she wanted to date for so long. 'Casey is going to flip when I tell her' Olivia thought and started laughing 'if I tell her' she laughed and put on her badge and went to work.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I had major writers block on this one. This is the last chapter for the story.

Couple of months later…

10:00 AM

"Robbery in progress, all SWAT members report to US bank on the corner of 24th and 9th. Be advised a child is the main hostage. Manhattan SVU was alerted" The voice on the radio in the SWAT truck crackled through.

The SWAT truck quickly turned around as they put their sirens on and headed to the scene.

Elliot and Olivia quickly turned their car around and quickly called Fin and John and told them to meet them there.

10:10 AM

All four detectives arrived at the bank a couple of minutes later.

"Hey did you get anything?" Olivia asked as she went over to Damien who was dressed up in the uniform.

Damien took off his helmet and wiped the sweat that was coming over his face "Nothing yet, I got the sniper team ready" he put his helmet back on and clipped it.

Olivia just looked him. Wondering if she hurt him after she broke up with him because of his age. She nodded slightly and walked away.

Damien said nothing and walked over to the truck to look at blue prints of the bank. "Lets get someone inside"

"It's too dangerous" One SWAT member replied.

"Vents?"

"Fine"

"Get a camera in there also" Damien ordered. The man just nodded and walked away to set everyone up.

"Hey Damien?" Elliot called out coming over to him.

"Yea?"

"We should try and settle the guy down, you know maybe talk to him," Elliot suggested.

"You sure?" Damien asked looking up at him.

"Yea, before he does something with the hostages" Elliot replied.

Damien nodded and went in front of the building "This is the police, come out so we can negotiate"

"Go to hell" A voice from inside yelled.

"We can talk or we can blow you up, its your choice" Damien called again.

"Well that's smart" Fin whispered to John who just smirked as both detectives got their guns ready.

"I'm not talking to anyone" The voice from inside yelled.

"Are you going to just sit there? Cause we are not going anywhere. Like it or not we get paid for this and you don't so you're really just wasting your time if you don't want to talk"

"Fine I'm coming out" The voice from inside yelled out. Damien moved behind a police car and got his weapon ready as Elliot moved where he was and got ready to talk.

The man came out with a small boy who looked like he was 9 in front of him and his gun on the boy's head "Go ahead talk"

"If you want to come out of this alive you need to let the boy go" Elliot started.

The man just looked at him "This chat is finished" he said and started to walk backwards toward the bank.

"What's your name?" Damien called as he got his aim set on the man.

"Jim" The man called out as he stopped and just looked at Damien. Elliot looked at Damien and jerked his head to help out since the perp was only talking to him. Damien put his gun down and walked by Elliot.

"Jim think about this, all these guns are aimed at you, now we can end this now and no one has to die" Damien said holding his hands up.

"No. I make the negotiating not you" Jim said staring at Damien.

"You need to let the boy go first," Damien argued.

"No"

"Fine then no one is negotiating with you" Damien said with a casual shrug. Olivia and the rest of the detectives just looked at him. Jim said nothing and went inside in the bank.

"What the hell was that?" Elliot yelled looking at Damien.

"He'll be back," Damien answered as he walked back to the car and took his weapon.

Olivia came over to them as well "We could have gotten that kid and you let him go" She yelled looking at her ex-boyfriend.

"He'll be back, don't be so dramatic it doesn't suit you well" Damien said as he took off his helmet and just walked away from her. Olivia just looked at him.

11:15 AM

After a while some SWAT members got ready to go into the bank through the vents so they could put in cameras.

"Edwards and Jefferson take the north wing. Hanson and Lee take the south" Damien directed looking at his SWAT members. All four nodded and ran off to the building. Olivia came by him.

"Hey" She said quietly as she sat on the edge of the truck where Damien was getting a sniper ready.

"Hey" he said quietly not looking up.

"How do you know that guy will come back out to negotiate?" Olivia asked looking up at him.

"I do about 10 hostage situations a year after a while you just get to know their way of thinking" he answered as he sat down by her and just looked at her for a couple of seconds.

"What?" Olivia asked looking at him.

Damien just smirked "It really bothered you that much about our age difference?"

"You really think this is the right time or the right place to talk about this?"

"Fine, have dinner with me" Damien said smiling.

"Damien I'm not going to get into this again. I just don't see us going anywhere and you need to have fun in your age and I need to settle down" Olivia said in a low voice as she ran her hand through her hair.

"C'mon one dinner, it can only be as friends," Damien pleaded with a charming smile.

Olivia smirked a little "I'll think about it"

"I wasn't expecting anything else," He said holding his hands up in defense. Olivia laughed and got up from the truck and joined her fellow detectives as they all waited for some kind of word from inside.

11:30 AM

Jim came out with the boy still in front of him and the gun to the boys head. All the officers got their guns aimed at him. Olivia moved up front to try and talk to him.

"Jim my name is Olivia we need to talk about this" She called out.

"Talk about what?" Jim asked smirking.

"The situation your in"

"I'm guessing you want to negotiate?"

"That's right" Olivia nodded.

"Here is my offer. You have a helicopter here for me in the next 10 minutes and I wont hurt this kid"

"We need more time then that," Olivia said looking at him.

"Ten minutes." Jim said "You know what make it 15" He quickly let go off the boy and grabbed Olivia and wrapped his arm around her neck as he put his gun to her head.

Damien quickly cocked the hammer of his weapon and aimed it at the man.

"Now I want that helicopter here very soon or this cop gets a bullet," Jim yelled looking at everyone as he started to walk backwards to the bank with his arm still wrapped around Olivia's neck.

Damien dropped his gun and jumped over a car he was standing behind and ran towards the man. Elliot quickly grabbed him to stop him. Damien kept fighting to get to Olivia put Elliot wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him away knowing it was why too dangerous to go in.

"Elliot we can't let her be in there! We need to get her out!" Damien yelled angrily.

"We will, calm down," Elliot said calmly. Damien just took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.

Olivia sat on the floor of the bank and just looked at Jim walking around with his gun.

"How do you plan to get out of here?" Olivia asked calmly.

"Shut up!" Jim barked at her.

"They have this place sealed up on every corner, taking a cop hostage was not such a good idea"

"It was. You're going to help me walk away"

"How?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cops work extra hard when one of their own is in danger" Jim answered snickering. Olivia just looked at him.

11:35 AM

"The helicopter should be here in 8 minutes!" A SWAT member yelled from inside the truck. Everyone just nodded.

11: 40 AM

Jim came out with Olivia in front of him and his gun to her head.

"Where is my helicopter?" Jim yelled.

"It should be here in 3 minutes," Elliot answered.

"Your lying!" Jim yelled and pressed his gun to Olivia's head even more.

"Why would we do that?" Damien asked staring at him.

"Cause your trying to stall"

"No were not"

"Liar! I'm going to blow her head clear off!" Jim yelled angrily.

"Relax!" Damien yelled pulling his gun out of his holster and pointing it at him "Put the gun down"

"No,"

"I have perfect aim, what about you?"

Jim looked at him and switched the direction of his gun. He was now pointing at Damien as Damien pointed his gun at him. Elliot quickly grabbed Olivia and pulled her away.

"Jimmy you need to relax" Damien said calmly.

"Screw you! I want my helicopter now!" Jim yelled obviously being scared.

"Cool it. C'mon breath" Damien said slowly taking a small step toward him.

"Don't move!" Jim yelled as he cocked the hammer of his gun.

"Ok, ok" Damien stopped and cocked his gun as well "Kill me and all of these weapons will be firing at you. The only way your walking away from this is in handcuffs or in a body bag. It's your choice"

"Or my other choice is to kill you"

"Go ahead" Damien said calmly. Everyone just looked at him. Olivia's mouth just dropped and just looked back and forth at the two men aiming their guns at each other.

Jim just looked at him confused. Damien dropped his gun quickly and ran and tackled Jim down to the ground. The other SWAT members quickly ran over to help. They heard a loud gunshot and stopped.

Damien's eyes got wide and he placed his hand on his stomach and then moved it and saw blood. He quickly fell down on the ground with his eyes closed.

The SWAT members quickly grabbed Jim and his gun as Olivia ran over to Damien and almost slid on the ground to get to him. Elliot quickly called for a bus.

"Damien?" She asked as she quickly took off his vest realizing the bullet went through.

"Liv?" Damien choked out.

"It's ok honey, your going to be fine the bus is on its way" Olivia whispered as she stroked his hair.

"You want to go out on a date with me?" Damien whispered looking up at her as he took her hand.

Olivia just smiled "I would love that"

Damien just smirked and closed his eyes as he held her hand

1:20 PM

"Is he ok?" Olivia asked getting up from the chair in the waiting room as the doctor came out.

"The damage wasn't that severe since he had a bulletproof vest on but he lost a lot of blood but he should recover just fine in a couple of weeks" The doctor informed her.

"Can I go see him?"

"Yea, he's in room 212"

"Thank you" Olivia said as she shook the doctors hand. The doctor nodded and left. Olivia went to his room and slowly closed the door.

"Someone owes me a date," Damien said quietly with his eyes still closed.

Olivia smiled and sat down by him "How you feeling?"

"Been better"

"That was pretty cool of you to take the bullet, not that you had a choice but it was still cool," Olivia teased smirking as she took his hand.

Damien just chuckled "Laughing hurts" He groaned as he held his stomach.

"Sorry" Olivia whispered as she interlaced her fingers with his.

"You can make it up to me" He finally opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"How's that?"

"Be my girlfriend again"

"Damien I just…"

"You really going to shut down a man that had a bullet inside of him?" Damien interrupted smiling.

Olivia just smiled "If you give me a massage after our date then I will be your girlfriend"

"I'll give you more then a massage, come here" He whispered as he pulled her by her hand. Olivia grinned and got up and sat down by him.

He slowly lifted his hand up that had the tubes inside for the morphine and took her face in his hands and pulled her down and kissed her. She smiled and kissed her boyfriend back.

The End

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please leave reviews!


End file.
